Southern Song Dynasty
"Oh my. That's no ordinary Chinese dynasty from the old times... that's some communist monarchy I'm in! It's the Southern Song Dynasty! Darn! It's from my past, and my ancestors used to know the Southern Song Dynasty back when there aren't any modern technology just yet! Oh good, now I can die here with my family's knowledge on them going back. Now my village is afraid of this." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Return of the Southern Song Dynasty The Southern Song Dynasty is a modernized Chinese dynasty, a modern feudatory country that woudl be an ally to many socialist states of the Beleninsk Pact and the entire Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. In World War III, it is a feudatory country in the ancient Chinese era, but then the USRAC, Fauwan, Chinese Faunuses and the Faunus People's Liberation Army revived all the emperors of Southern Song Dynasty and this country will be upgraded into a modernized Chinese dynasty after the Second Beacon War and during the USRAC War. Since the Second Beacon War is over with a victory given out by the USRAC, this ancient dynasty is revived by the USRAC, Fauwan, Chinese Faunuses and the FPLA so it can be lead by all the emperors of Southern Song Dynasty. Also, it will be upgraded to use modern weapons and all the weapons all over the world from the 11th century to the 21th century, with an ability to increase taxes into an all-time high, but they will also use death penalties to Rubyist prisoners before the end of the USRAC War and they could revive generals of Southern Song Dynasty. They can use also melee weapons, but they can too use modern weapons and vehicles to attack at enemies who can destroy the Northern Song Dynasty for serving the Global Liberation Union (because it is red in national color and Northern Song Dynasty are blue in national color). Soon, they become allies of the USRAC, Fauwan and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact during the USRAC War. In many wars during the USRAC War, they can help the USRAC to complete Operation Red Doom in order to conquer the world and start taxing at civilians living in occupied territories of who are kingdoms by using feudalism during the USRAC War before Ruby Rose could convince Walovlir Motovov, Yuri Motovov and Yevgeniy Motovov. After the USRAC War, feudalism will be abolished in order to make way for new policies that contain socialism and capitalism so that they can help Taiwan to start attacks against China for worshipping an inferior ideology, as called out by the Grand Alliance so they would help the Chinese rebels, Fauwan, the USRAC and all of their allies, but since Wanda Li liked the Southern Song Dynasty since she studied Chinese history in her class, she then soon got coronated as a princess serving for the Southern Song Dynasty while keeping her job as the Grand General of the Faunus People's Liberation Army at the same time. In the siege of Kassala, they will help the USRAC, Fauwan and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including the Type 260 Robot, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon in order to attack at the Nile River Coalition and Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, they will attack at Tabuu and the Subspace Army, including the Afrika Korps, the NRC, the North African Patriotic Front, the Global Revolutionary Army, the People's Liberation Army and the Redcoat Union Army, and with an ability to kill the terrorists, Hollow Infection, the Candy Zombies, the Lambent, and the Blacklight Virus, but they must also prepare to fight against jiangshis and yaoguais for their protection. After the North African Crisis, they become part of the GRand Alliance and some efforts for the Beleninsk Pact so they must kill all jiangshis and yaoguais their in new mission (Operation Fenghuang) under new leadership. In their military strength, they will use modern weapons, RWBY weapons, vehicles and combat weapons so that they can have the Southern Song Dynastic Army, the Southern Song Dynastic Navy and the Southern Song Dynastic Air Force, including a special forces faction so that they can use Chinese weapons, ancient Chinese weapons, imperial Chinese weapons, Taiwanese weapons and all weapons from all communist states, which is called as the Southern Song Dynastic Special Forces, but they will also use cavalry (the Southern Song Dynastic Cavalry Force, siege weapons (the Southern Song Dynastic Siege Force) and some melee weapons. In battle, they will attack at enemies, but they will use past tactics to attack at enemies, which they would help each other and the USRAC, including the rest of the Beleninsk Pact and the rest of the Grand Alliance with the usage of melee weapons and some vehicles to attack at enemies from the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, including China and the Northern Song Dynasty. Now it will fight for this country itself, its emperors, its generals, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Type 260 Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon, Fauwan, the Unified Red Space Comand, the Krasnyy Corporation, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Team,Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Beleninsk Pact, the republics of Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the USRAC and the rest of the Grand Alliance. History The Southern Song Dynasty was revived by the USRAC, the Chinese Faunuses and the FPLA before becoming part of the Grand Alliance. The Southern Song Dynasty will be red by the USRAC, the Chinese Faunuses and the FPLA while the Northern Song Dynasty will be blue for the Global Liberation Union in World War III. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries